


To The Sound Of Fireworks

by somethingscarlet13



Series: Ameripan Week 2019 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kiku is a horny fuck, Kissing, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Kiku gets horny and fireworks are the perfect cover(Day six of Ameripan Week 2019. The prompt was “fireworks.”)





	To The Sound Of Fireworks

There was no better way to spend an evening, Al thought.

It was nice and warm out and Al and his boyfriend Kiku were laying on a blanket in the park, waiting for the fireworks to start.

They had had hotdogs, and now the pair were laying together, one of Al’s arms around Kiku, the other supporting his head.

Kiku curled closer and began Al’s jaw, one hand gently fisting the front of his T-shirt. “You know what I really wanna do right now?”

Al hummed. “What?”

“You.” Kiku hooked one leg over Al’s. “Please, baby, there’s no one around.”

“Sure, but they could still _hear_ us you know.”

“Not over the fireworks.” Kiku was already rutting up against him. “Please,” he begged again. “I want you so bad.”

“But the fireworks haven’t started yet,” Al teased, making Kiku whine.

“Alfred _please_.”

Al smirked. “Do you think you can be a good boy and wait until the fireworks start?”

Kiku shuddered and licked his lips. “Yes. I can be good.”

Al kissed the top of his head. “Then wait.”

Luckily, Kiku didn’t have to wait long. It was only a few minutes until the now darkening sky was being lit up with all kinds of colors.

As soon as they started, Kiku all but tackled Al, pulling him close and kissing him madly. “Touch me,” he whispered, pawing at his boyfriends shirt.

Al pulled Kiku’s hips closer and stuck a hand down the front of his pants to stroke Kiku’s already hard member. “Like this?”

Kiku nodded like a bobble head. “Yes, yes, just like that.” The moan that followed was perfectly drowned out by the explosion of fireworks overhead.

“God, Kiku.......” Al kissed him hard. “Wanna fucking be inside you.”

“Yes!” Kiku’s voice was eager. “I want you inside me too.”

At Kiku’s words, Al started stroking him faster, making Kiku bury his face in Al’s strong shoulder with a cry.

“I want that baby,” Al panted, “But people could see.” He kissed Kiku again, the arm around the dark haired man’s waist moving to pet his hair. “But I promise, as soon as we get home I’m gonna take you apart.”

Kiku moaned again, biting at Alfred’s earlobe to silence himself. “I’m close.......” The next moan was buried in Al’s neck. “I’m really, really close.........”

Al shifted to kiss him, again and again, and with a shout that was covered by a firework going off, Kiku came.

Al wiped off his hand in the grass as Kiku snuggled into his side, laying his head on Al’s chest. “Thank you.”

“Of corse, anytime.” Al smiled at him and Kiku returned it. “I love you Keeks.”

Kiku kissed Al on the nose. “I love you too.”

And how fitting it was that the next firework that went off was shaped like a heart. 


End file.
